pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (SuperDisneyWarnerBrosandNelvanaConfrontationRulez Style)
movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Granny (Looney Tunes) *Bill - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Newborn Riley - Newborn Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Joy - Amy Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill's Sadness - Karita Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill's Disgust - Lucy Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill's Anger - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Jack Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Bill's Sadness - Carl Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Bill's Disgust - Robbie Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Bill's Anger - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (Hercules) *Jangles the Clown - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Sadness - Sniffles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Disgust - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Jordan - Playful Heart Monkey (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Jordan's Sadness - Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jordan's Disgust - Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jordan's Anger - Splendid (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan's Fear - Stretch (Rock & Rule) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Ms. Decibel (Sly Cooper) *Teacher's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (SuperDisneyWarnerBrosandNelvanaConfrontationRulez Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (SuperDisneyWarnerBrosandNelvanaConfrontationRulez Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (SuperDisneyWarnerBrosandNelvanaConfrontationRulez Style) - Brave Heart Lion Quick Thinking *Inside Out (SuperDisneyWarnerBrosandNelvanaConfrontationRulez Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit We Should Cry *Inside Out (SuperDisneyWarnerBrosandNelvanaConfrontationRulez Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon Five Second Rule *Inside Out (SuperDisneyWarnerBrosandNelvanaConfrontationRulez Style) - Tenderheart Bear My Bad *Inside Out (SuperDisneyWarnerBrosandNelvanaConfrontationRulez Style) - Loyal Heart Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (SuperDisneyWarnerBrosandNelvanaConfrontationRulez Style): Proud Heart Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (SuperDisneyWarnerBrosandNelvanaConfrontationRulez Style) - Transcripts Gallery Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Joy Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Sadness Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Disgust Tenderheart Bear.jpg|Tenderheart Bear as Anger Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Fear Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Riley Anderson Porky Pig.gif|Porky Pig as Bing Bong Squidward Tentacles.png|Squidward Tentacles as Jangles the Clown Category:SuperDisneyWarnerBrosandNelvanaConfrontationRulez Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG